Life in the Arcade
by Franci The Glitch
Summary: Clarion Grace Jackson Fix-It is having a hard time to adpt to her new life. When an accident happen with her on Sugar Rush, will she trust her new family to help her or will she try to keep her pride and try to handle it by her own?
1. After the Storm

James was not a trickster boy, rebel or anything, but tiptoed he made his way from his home to the couple's apartment Fix-It. The door was locked, but he put his hand on the lock, and with a few seconds of concentration heard a faint click. He stood a few seconds just to make sure, then went and locked the door novemente, throwing himself on the couch.

* * *

Felix woke up earlier than was his custom, left the room quietly not to wake his wife and was on his way from the kitchen when he saw James lying huddled on the couch.  
Why was he there? How had entered? Although Niceland, Tamora usually locked the door at night, just to be safe. Yet he went to check, it was locked.  
Launched a new look for James decided to wait and he wakes up.

* * *

James woke up to the sweet smell of warm milk. Immediately he jumped up, it was late, he had slept more. Maybe he had a little luck and no one had noticed him yet. Silently, he carefully approached the kitchen and saw no sign that anyone was there.  
He let out a relieved sigh and turned to leave, but when he did ran into Felix.  
"Good morning!" The boy greeted a little nervous.  
"Good morning Jay! Sleep well?"  
"It is." he replied a little upset.  
"There seems to have been a good night. Has something to do with why you're here?"  
James just looked down slightly embarrassed.  
"Is there a problem?" Felix asked gently.  
"I think I'm going home." James evaded.  
"It is not for breakfast?"  
"I'd better not. Already bother much."  
"It is bothering Jay. You are welcome anytime."  
"Thank you!" James smiled weakly and Felix went to the kitchen.  
He remained silent until Tamora join them.  
"Good morning shortstacks!" She welcomed Felix color a light kiss, then noticed James. "What brings you here so early Jay-Jay?"  
The boy smiled at his name Sugar Rush. Virtually no one called him that, even in Sugar Rush.  
"Just a little visit morning, Sergeant." He tried to appear naturally in the maximum possible.  
"You slept here, did not you?" She snapped.  
"Why is that?"  
"I saw you yesterday. What made you come so far from his home in the middle of the night?"  
The boy shrugged and tried to ignore the question, but looks about him bothered him a lot and he murmured:  
"There was caonseguindo sleep."  
"Why?" Felix asked.  
"Just a silly nightmare. But I did not want to talk to Clar, not be alone there. I do not know why but I feel good here." James admitted.  
"All the confusion with Kitty upset you, was not it?" Felix began to get worried.  
"Just a little. Truth is I'm not very familiar with these dangers and that lifestyle. I only have nine, this is not normal."  
"What is normal?"  
Maybe it was the fact that they were accustomed to Vanellope and other corridors of Sugar Rush, which were programmed without parents, but they did not see what was wrong, and of course the dangers, they certainly were not normal, except for someone coming game as a Hero's Duty.  
"I did not think it was that when I ran away from home, but being alone for a single day made me think about how much I depend on people. Was not meant to be a rebel like Clarion."  
After that little scene, James thought he should spend the night in a different place. So after a long day of work and a fun night with friends, he offered to accompany Vanellope back to Sugar Rush and spend the night there, but contrary to what he expected ...  
"I'm sorry Jay-Jay." Vanellope answered. "I love your company and everything, but today is girls night and unless you want to spend the night with Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle, you'd better go home." Vanellope can not help but feel a little upset to say it for him. James was the person she most liked to have around, maybe after Ralph, but that night was already planned since before the arrival of the twins Arcade.  
"All right, but we have to mark another night, probably for both of us, Clar and girls. And Ralph is clear."  
"It's going to be cool. Are you sure you do not come, Clar?"  
"No. I promised to find Link and girls today. Maybe next."  
"You do not go home?" James turned to his sister.  
"No."  
"Can I come along?"  
"I'm sorry Jay. Maybe next?" And with that she ran.  
Finding himself alone, James ran to catch Ralph, Felix and Calhoun.  
"I was not going to Sugar Rush Jay?" Ralph asked, surprised.  
"Not today. Vanellope will spend the night with the girls and Clar will also spend the night outside, so I thought I'd better stay home."  
"Alone?" Felix asked worriedly.  
"Why not I'm a big boy to take care of myself."  
"That was not what it seemed this morning." Calhoun said.  
James blushed a little. It was telling that after all the commotion the episode had been forgotten.  
"Just a little slip." He murmured.  
"You're beginning to sound like your sister.'s Normal you have nightmares after everything that has happened. There is nothing wrong with that."  
"Then why does it always seem that Clarion has? Do not know what's wrong with it. Thought everything would change, but not much has changed."  
"They spent only two days. Has to take it. Clarion also afraid and she runs it. Maybe you two just need a little help." Felix suggested.  
James smiled. It was so nice to see that he had friends who could be counted.  
He ended up sleeping in the apartment again, this time at the invitation. Slept all night without nightmares or worries.

Felix covered the boy ran a hand through his hair and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. Tamora watching everything with a slight smile. When her husband apriximou she kissed him without saying a word, only after they separated she said:  
"It was so sweet of you to help Garot."  
"Clar was right. He is somewhat lacking, but she herself is not able to help. Guess until she also needs deajuda.  
"And they have." She replied.  
"Maybe Clarion has enough, but life is not so simple for James, the world was normal for him before all this, he is now scared and feeling alone. He needs a family. Both need, although Clarion never go let someone know that. "  
"So how do you know?"  
"These are the small signs. She is not alone for more than enough couple go from one game to another, makes it a point not to go anywhere without pelomenos four of us know where it is. Sometimes I wonder if she does it without realizing or purpose. "  
"They'll be fine. You said it yourself, just need time."  
"I said that the Clar. James I do not know. Makes two days since conusão all that, he's having nightmares and come here for help ..."  
"So maybe he should stay here."  
"What?" Felix asked, surprised by his wife's words.  
"Clarion lost family still very small, she became a girl of the streets, dangerous, does not trust anyone, hides herself behind masks and lies. She needs someone who understands, in some order, one little love, and someone you can trust. James lost his family still small, and fled after another, had trouble being accepted by her sister and was nearly killed by it twice, is shaken and scared. He needs someone who protect you, to help you stay strong, a little care and attention. More than anything they need someone to keep them together. Where else do they find all this? Besides you and James clung so much so time I'm surprised you have not thought about it printsize. "  
"Actually I thought. Was just not sure what you would think and Clarion's idea."  
"Let parents be parents soon, what difference does adopt two more'll be good for everyone. And if they need it, who are we to refuse to help?"  
"You're right dear." She kissed him again. "We ask them tomorrow." He suggested when they separated again. "I'm sure that will bring Ralph and Vanellope Clarion for breakfast."  
"If you do not bring, let's go to it. Arcade A picnic before the open will not hurt anyone."

* * *

Felix was right about the coffee in the morning. Missing even an hour and a half to open the Arcade, Ralph appeared with Vanellope on one shoulder and the other in Clarion. They always took a day to spend together, except while the Arcade was open.  
"What smells so good!" Vanellope commented upon entering, jumping to the ground.  
"Looks like you caprichou more than ever at the cafe breakfast today Felix." Ralph said laughing at his friend.  
"I hope not for my sake." Clarion spoke. "Because if I'm out."  
"Because you will not wake James so we can eat?" Felix suggested umpouco nervous about the attitude of the girl.  
"It'll be okay." His wife assured when the girl walked away.  
They heard a thud and then Clarion was back with a mischievous smile.  
"He's awake!" She announced.  
"I needed to have thrown myself off the couch?" James reached the kitchen muttering.  
Tamora sighed. She had said it would work, it would not be easy.

"Com'on! It's still morning and you're already fighting."  
"What he is doing here?" Clarion igored the coment.  
"How you aren't home, I tought it would be better for him." Felix explained.  
"Better." She muttered. "If you keep doing it, he will keep to act like this. And good morning to you too Licy!" She greeted with a smile.  
"Morning Clar! How was the night?"  
"Funny like usual, but I missed you."  
"I promisse go with you next time."  
Clarion smiled and sat down next to Felicia.  
"So, why I'm here?" The redhead girl asked impacient.  
"Family breakfast." Felicia told her. "We thought you should participe too."  
"Why? I'm not part of the family." Clarion protested.  
"You come back to us, so you're one of us." Vanellope explained.  
Felix thought that was a good time to say something.  
"But we can make it official if you want." The girl raised an eyebrow and he gets nervous.  
"We are thinking" Tamora continued for him "You two lost your world, James lost a family he knew, and you two lost a family you don't knew, but, in this short time, you two get new friends and a new life, a new home, but without a hope..."  
"Without a way to go and with a life no kids should have." James muttered.  
"And..." Clarion insisted impacient.  
"We turned closer than friends in this short time." Felix finally managed to continue. "We thought you will be fine when give you a home, but I noticed, isn't it you need. You turned yourselves in Sugar Rush, but you aren't, not the same way, and we thought, maybe the only thing you two really needs is a family, and where else you can find one than with us?"

"I don't need no one to take care of me!" Clarion exclaimed, suddenly stooding up. "I take care of myself since three years. Three! It wasn't a normal life to a kid. I'm not a normal kid anymore, and I'm not going to be, never! So don't try to see me like one, to make me act like one!" She lowered her voice, walking away. " I'm going to MY home. See you."


	2. Sweet Rebel

Five more days had passed and things aren't going very well.  
That escape of Clarion wasjust the begin. She had turned still more rebel than the day she came, causing all kinds of trouble everywhere and to everyone.  
She also refused to talk with her friends that time, and just appeared in Sugar Rush the first day after her explosion.  
But that day was the last straw to everyone. Everyone in Niceland was trying to rest a little before the Arcade opening, but the noise was so loud that probabily could be heard also outta there. Where the music has been comming? The supposed-to-be-abandoned home of the Cotton Candy twins.  
Standing at the front door was the only person still brave enough to try to face the little trouble maker.  
Calhoun just knocked the door once, with no reply, she checked if it was locket, but to her surprise the door was open.  
The abandoned living room was dark, the music seemed comming from the first floor, probabily from the girl's bedroom, so the Sergeant walked up the stairs.  
The door of the bedroom was closed, but surprising unlocked.  
She pulled the door a little open, but a dart buried in the wall inches from her face.  
"I don't know who is here, but don't move and identify yourself!" A dark voice ordered.  
That was certainly Clarion but her voice seemed almost wild.  
Calhoun thought for a moment in what to do, she choosed a first steep calm.  
"Clar, it's Sergeant Calhoun, can I come in?"  
No reply, but in a little time the girl opened the door, she was upside down on the celling, seemed her new boots are gravity ones. The redhead was also holding a blowgun, her hair had blue high-lights, her clothes was a little ripped, but what really surprised Calhoun was the room.  
Everything in the room, except for the bed and the radio where the music was comming, was broken or ripped, the floor was covered in marshmallow, paper balls and paper airplanes in the most diferent shapes, but all they knocked down and destroyed by a ink's bombing. All the room was also covered in collored ink dots and the paintball gun who caused that destruction was laying on a corn, also destroyed.  
In one of the walls has one paper's sheet, also hit by darts and ink shoots.

What happened there was hard to imagine. Not seemed something a ten years old girl could do. Seemed more than someone had chased, or most possibility been chased, by a Cy-Bug on there. But the fact the bed and the radio being intact was a good sign someone was responsible by that destruction, and this someone can't be another one than the girl in front of her.  
"What happened here?" The Sergeant asked angry at the girl.  
Clarion shrugged, a strange gesture from her position. So she used the wall to back to the ground.  
"It happens everytime I get locket in somewhere." She explained.  
"All this noise too?"  
Clarion not replied, but looked at the ground. Calhoun walked over and turned the radio off, but the girl snapped her fingers and the radio turned on again.

"You have no right to keep people awake just because you do not want to sleep." She turned it off again.

"And you have no right to tell me what to do." This time the radio turned on alone.

This time Calhoun lost her temper and shoot the radio.

"Now everything is completely destroyed." Clarion smiled, as if simply not had the courage to throw the radio out the window or do anything else to destroy it.

That moment Calhoun realized what was going on.  
"So, you was waiting me to come?"  
"Of course no!" The girl quickly defended herself.  
But she certainly was. The noise was just to attract attention, and it was why both doors are unlocked and why the girl let her in.

"So what is your excuse for all this noise? You're disturbing a lot of characters, some of them very tired and needing a break."  
"And another doing the best to keep her mind in good terms." Clarion added.  
"It's no excuse for you to disturb the others. I can't understand what is your problem girl. When you turned so selfish, authoritary and rebel?" Calhoun was still mad with the girl.  
"I was still three. It was the only way I survive on the streets or you is the most poweful or you're death. I learned to take care and defend myself the best I could and still better when I grew up. I learned to don't trust anyone and keep even an eye attent to every look, every gesture, every sound, every single detail around me." Clarion was now in the middle of the room, turned back to Calhoun and looking trhough the window, arms crossed and her unexpressive expression was turning a sad one. Remember her old life was hard to her. "Once I made a friend and for a time I feel my life was perfect, but I began to distract myself, and the first time I let to watch everything and everyone around a man almost kidnapped us, we run away but got lost in a uncognized part of the city. We are hungry, with no money and found not a single good soul to help us, I tried to steal food, we was caught by the cops. Luckly for her, her parents was one of them, but unlucky to everyone, we were being following for a gang and so I saw myself caught in a shooting. I had to knock a cop and fight a lot to run away, not before I get it" she put a hand on her shoulder "to remember me to never neglect again, and to never trust anyone."  
Now she was trying to hold the tears. "So you all appeared in my life and I began to trust people again, I began to relax a little, and you saw what happened. Now the scar it left was not visible, but still hurt me so much. Why life is so hard? I just wished be able to understand." Clarion finally turned to face her, tears sliding down her face.  
The little girl walked away and sat down on the border of the bed, face hidden in her hands, silently crying. That felling was new to Calhoun. Know someone passed for experiences so simillar to her's and still have nightmares, afraid to a new fail. She sighed and sat down at the girl's side and passed a comforming arm around her shoulders, bringing her close.

"I just... I'm afraid all this could be just a dream and so I woke up back to my old life or worst... After so many years is hard to believe that hope can exist."  
She passed a little more in silence 'till she began to sing:

_"Sometimes you think_  
_ you'll be fine by yourself_  
_ 'Cause a dream is a wish_  
_ That you mak all alone"_

Clarion began to whip off the tears

_"Is easy to feel_  
_ Like you don't need help_  
_ But is harder to walk on your own."_

She looked up at Calhoun for a moment, so turnedd back to the window.

_"You'll change inside_  
_ When you reallize_

_ The world comes to life_  
_ And everything is right_  
_ From beginning to end_  
_ When you have a friend by your side_  
_ That helps you find_  
_ The beauty in you own_  
_ When you open your heart_  
_ And believe in_  
_ The gift of a friend."_

Clarion forced a slight smile.  
"Sorry for it. I..." But she stopped when heard Calhoun's voice.

_"Someone who knows_  
_ Whenyou're lost and scared_  
_ And there through the highs and the lows_  
_ Someone you can count on_  
_ Someone who cares_  
_ Besides you whenever you'll go."_

"You know, I never imagined you siging." The girl comented softly.  
"An I never imagined you crying this way."  
"I think we have a lot to learn." Clarion laughed.

_"You'll change inside"_

The redhead began again.

_"When you reallize"_

Calhoun replied. So the two back to sing together:

_"The world comes to life_  
_ And everything is right_  
_ From beginning to end_  
_ When you have a friend by your side_  
_ That helps you find_  
_ The beauty in your own_  
_ When you open your heart_  
_ And believe in_  
_ The gift of a friend_

_ And when your hope_  
_ Crashes down_  
_ Shattering to the ground, you_  
_ You feel all alone_  
_ When you don't know_  
_ Which way to go_  
_ And there's no signs_  
_ Leading you home_  
_ You're not alone._

_ The world comes to life_  
_ And everything is right_  
_ From beginning to end_  
_ When you have a friend by your side_  
_ That helps you find_  
_ The beauty in your own_  
_ When you open your heart_  
_ And believe in_  
_ The gift of a friend."_

"I think you're right." Clarion finally sighed. "I should give myself a second chance. Maybe I can find a way."

"You're the bravest girl I even knew. I know you will find."  
Calhoun stood up and walked towards the door, but stopped when she heard the girl's voice.  
"Are you going to leave me here alone?" Clarion innocently asked.  
The Sergeant just launched a side look to her.  
"Are you admiting you needs me?"  
"A little." The little girl chuckled nervous, looking down. After some seconds she sighed and looked back at the eldest. "I'm afraid she come back, it's why of the loud music."  
"Who?"  
"The voice. I heard it since I was four... Since she came. Now she keep saying scarying things and I don't want to heard, I just want it to go away."  
"It's her? Kitty?"  
"I dunno, but she scares me a lot. But she go away when you're around. I know I was acting like an idiot the whole week, I just wanted to try to put things back to normal, but it's impossible. I'm not used to it. Situations that usually normal for humans to make me upset because I'm just not used to it. My life has always been different, and suddenly everything changed. To better perhaps, but still it is difficult to me. Thank you for staying with me Sergeant."

"It is not wrong to feel a little scared from time to time. And you're still young, has much to live for, so much to learn. Need not be ashamed to ask for help if you need it."

"Want me to stay here until you sleep? Just to be sure?"

"I do not want to bother anyone. I can handle it."

"But I will stay, just to me to be sure."

In a few minutes they were both completely asleep.

* * *

When Tamora woke up the next morning the girl had disappeared. The smell of pancakes and chocolate coming from downstairs, so she went down.

But wasn't Clarion who was in the kitchen but Felix.

"Good morning, dear!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Where is Clar?"

"She and James were for Sugar Rush earlier today. Clarion will be back soon."

"And you prepared the breakfast here?"

"It was Clar. She is so sweet and helpful at times. Guess you did well to be here for her. The only thing she said when I mentioned something about kids in the kitchen, was thatshe aren't a normal girl and to let her free enough."

"And she is right. Let her free, she will be better soon enough, she just need time, and a helping hand one or other time."

And that was the beginning of a new life to everyone, but peace wasn't going to be so easy, no one could even imagine what was going to happen next day.


	3. Upload

**I own nothing, just the current OCs on the chapter.**

* * *

**Clarion's POV**

I woke up at the usual time of the morning I was used to, but feeling a hot sensation that surprised me and made me open my eyes faster than I was used, hoping find myself in some abandoned place full of sunlight, but around me all was still dark, but even in the dark I could realize an adult figure laying at my side. The memories quickly came back and I groaned silently.  
Every morning was that routine. I waking up imagining myself back to the streets - not I'm really wish it, but I still imagine all that was a dream - and so something make me reallyze I'm still on the Arcade.  
I looked back to Sergeant Calhoun at my side and shock my head. I couldn't believe how stupid I acted the night before and how people care about that. I looked around to the destroied room and sighed, I needed to fix that later. Luckily I was good with fix things as I was good in destroy then.  
I sliped out of the bed trying to not wake up Sarge and hurried down the stairs and to the kitchen.  
I was going to just prepare myself a cup of warm milk when I looked back to the stairs and smiled to myself. I had a guest home that morning, maybe I should do something diferent and be a good girl for once. After the scene night before I was still a little warm up to the others, maybe for today.  
Just after I finished prepare the breakfast and was finishing to eat mine, I heard a knock on the door.  
"Just a minut!" I yelled back, finishing the last bite of my pancaques and the last sip of my juice before go to open the door.  
Just when I did it I rolled my eyes, I had forgoten that I haven't locket the door.  
I runned a hand thought my hair that was a complete mess and with blue dots. I was in my normal clothes but all covered in diferent colors, but I haven't time to change my look, I opened the door.

"Felix?!" I exclaimed surprised at see him standing there.  
"Good morning Clar! You sleept well I guess."  
"A little." I shrugged. "What brings you here at this hour?"  
"Tamora is in?"  
"Oh, yeah, she is. I think she was a little tired to go home and..." I stoped glaring down nervous. How I could just admite I was afraid to be alone? I sighed. "I asked her to stay. I wasn't feeling so well yesterday night."  
"Better now?"  
"Yeah, a lot better. How about to stay for the breakfast?" I shrugged again.  
"You prepared the breakfast? But kids are supposed to be away from fire and cuting objects and..." He began to protest, I rolled my eyes.  
"Yeah. And normal kids are supposed to be away from cars, guns, Cybugs, swords, rock shows, be alone in the desert and ny kind of battle, but I breaked all this rules in two ro three days, I can handle cooking." I smiled proudly. "Try to go easy on me. Or I will regret the deal. When James come say him I will be on Sugar Rush."  
And with that I left the house and the game, heading my sugary nightmare job, but taday I was in a day off, I was here just to catch some candy, a little equipament to a walk around I was planning for the afternoon. I wouldn't support the whole day bored home or somewhere else.  
After fifteen minutes of colet James approached me in his kart.  
I couldn't believe how things changed in just one week, at least for him. He has a new family now, and this time a good one, who loved him. A twin sister, who was a little cold most of time, but still likes him. And he has a job that he was afraid but still loved. Ah, and also good friends and a possible future girlfriend. I really can bet Vanellope has a crush on him.  
About me, I just have a job I don't like so much and for now a deal family. And if you ask waht kind of family is this I will say it's an alternative kind of adoption. I really don't consider they like my parents, it's mostly like the life I had between the gang in the real world, the difference is that Felix and Sarge really care about me, what's a strange thing to adults do, or not, since Tamora will have a baby in some months, maybe it's a king of instinct. But whatever it is, it isn't for me.  
Or it is? After the last night I can ask if I reall am all I say I am. I can take care of myself anytime, right? Am I really afraid of nothing? Am I really so cold as I ever pretended? Or am I just hidding something else that neither I know?  
"Any problem Clar?" I heard James ask. He should'd noticed I was confuse.  
"No. No problem. How was the races this week?"  
"Good. But not so good. I was worried with you."  
"I'm fine now."  
"So, you seetle things right with this family thing?"  
"I think I can give this a diferent kind of try. A survival one."  
"You mean enjoy just the good things you can and just ignore all the bad points you find?"  
"Something like this."

He shook his head with a smile.  
"Yeah Clar, you will never learn, will you?"  
"I don't know Jay. And how was the breakfast?"  
"Delicious. I didn't knew you was so good with this home things."  
"I take care of myself since three, I had to learn at five. Now I have to go 'bro. See you at close time."

* * *

I deep breathed the morning fresh air, steeping out of the Arcade and closing the door behind me.  
I put my hood over my head and crossed the street.  
I knew I was early breaking rules, but I was a pirate girl.

I checked my bag and saw I still had money on it and looked at my clothes. Had nothing wrong in buy something new, right?  
I arrived at Jhon's technology shop with a black hood, black jeans and sand brown sneakers. I unlocked and entered by the back door, directly on his workshop, where I found him working.  
"Needs a hand?" I asked.  
He tuned to face me with a puzzled look.  
"Who are you?"  
"You can't recognize me anymore?" I took off my hood.  
"You!" He exclaimed jumping up frightened. "But you was dead!"  
"It was what they thought. I have a new life, in a new place, as a new person, and I just wanted to erase my old life."  
"And the boy who was with you?"  
"My twin brother. I can't say so much about what happened, but I have a home now, things are a lot better to me now."  
"I'm glad to hear it Pamela."  
"My name is Clarion now."  
"All right. But, I still can contact you?"  
"Pass on Litwalk's Arcade when you want to see me. So, I need a favor from you."  
"All you want Clar. It's okay I call you Clar, right?"  
"Yeah. Everyone call me it. And I need an edition in a program, you can do it?"  
"What kind of program?"  
"A special program I have." I took off my medalion. "I need quick acess to some things like clothes and some protective itens and..."  
"It's like a game?"  
"Yeah, to a game, a very special one."  
"Right, I will help."  
I watched and explained what I wanted while he worked. I couldn't tell him about the Arcade and that was my code, by I could trust him to help me.  
I still took the whole day on the streets I just knew so well, to go to the cine, and to have a little of fun, keeping my mind cold and relaxing for the first time in days.  
I back home half an hour before the Arcade closes. I looked around to any sigh interesting and I noticed a new game in a corner. I approached and tried to talk with the girl who was playing it.  
I found out her name was Sara and we imediately become friends. I chalenged to beat James' record in Hero's Duty and to meet her later, before I finally and discretly opened a portal to back to inside the game's world.

* * *

**I said not somuch about the end of this chapter because it's a resume ofthe events in the beginning of Labyrinth of the Nightmares. More comming soon, See you!**


	4. After the Nightmare

**Normal POV**

Clarion open her bright neon-blue eyes. She noticed she was in a large bed, in an uncognized bedroom.  
Where she was? How she had gotten there? Last thing she remembered was they leaving Labyrinth of the Nightmares, she and Calhoun talking about something she just couldn't remember.  
She noticed she was still in te same clothes she had been on the game, white shirt with the lower half and sleeves ripped off, her jeans cut down in shorts and her hair was still short and sprayed blue.  
She went down the bed and found her boots in the ground.

So she went off the bedroom and noticed she was in a known place, the Fix-It's apartament. Probably that was Felix and Tamora's bedroom, but why was she there?  
She went down the stairs to the living room. In her way to the kitchen she meet Felix.  
"Good morning dear! You sleept well?"  
The girl nooded but said nothing, she was still confuse.  
She finally entered the kitchen, where she found James and Tamora.  
"I have a home, you know it?" She asked in a serious tone. "And I don't need no one to take care of me."

"I just thought you would be better here than alone at there." After the incident the sergeant was trying to be nice at the girl, but was hard when she just act like that.  
Clarion shrugged. She was also trying to be nice at the others, but she wasn't used to all that care and attention and it just was leting her more and more easily angry, because the thing she most hated was be confuse.  
"Better you take a bath before breakfast dear." Felix suggested.  
Clarion rolled her eyes.  
"Don't need to say me something I already know." She pointed.

"Well, we bought your clothes to here too, if you don't mind." He said a little nervous.  
"Well, now is late to me to mind something." Was all she muttered before walking away.  
"I'm almost giving up of all this." Tamora said when the girl couldn't hear them anymore.  
"Normaly I would say to you do it." James agreed. "But after yesterday, I think Clarion just need a time to recover herself. She will never admite, but she's a lot scared and this is the way she learned to handle this. She need to relearn everything she took nine years to and it's being hard to her."

"She don't seems to want learn." The sergeant pointed out.  
"Let her just calm down a little. I bet she will be better as the Arcade close again."  
"Hope you're right James. I really hope so." Felix muttered.  
Felix and Tamora shared a worried look. James was right, the adventure on Labyrinth of Nightmares was hard to everyone. To Clarion principaly since she passed more time than everyone in there. She haven't to deal with that alone, but one week was a short time to she to change so much, she need help and time to get more confidence on then, but how that could be possible with her running away every time they tried? It was going to be hard to deal with her.

* * *

Clarion walked thought Niceland slowly, distracted and lost in her thoughts. Why they had to act like she was a little helpless girl? The question was, why they do that? She noticed, they aren't doing that because thought she need, they knew who she was, and what she was able to do alone... It was normal people act like that? She had never seen that before, people care with another people, she had even been alone and no one really cared... Plus, after yesterday, she just don't wanted no lifes to be risker because of her...  
She groaned and threw herself sat on the ground, back rested against a tree, eyes closed, trying to calm herself.  
In a little time she had adapted herself to recognize every character had passed by her just by the footsteeps. But Suddenly she heard two pair of steep, she opened her eyes and saw James and Tamora approaching her.  
"What's up?" She asked serious, looking up at them.  
"Going to work." James replied, trying to smile to his sister.  
"Right." She muttered, closing her eyes again. 'Just go and leave me alone.' She thought.  
"Clar, I know it's hard to you, but you don't need to pass by it alone." The boy said softly.  
"I don't want to bother anyone with my problems, principally whe you alread have your own problems to deal with." The girl muttered, without even looking at then.  
"It's not like a family works." Tamora told her.  
Clarion not replied. How she was supposed to know that? She had never had a family before, she was just following how her life ever was.  
"I see you when the Arcade closes." James sighed.

Clarion walked back to what was supposed to be her home, but she didn't knew what was now. She was supposed to move to her parents' apartament? No way. There haven't space to her. She would continue living at there, where she had her own bedroom and space for her works. But to it she needed to fix all the mess she did.  
But as she looked at that she almost gave up. The place seemed like a war zone. With a sadly sigh she began to work.

* * *

When James walked back home with Vanellope, he just hoped find his sister at there, but she wasn't.  
"Dad, where's Clar?" He asked worried to Felix.  
For some seconds Felix just didn't knew what to say. He wasn't used to the boy calling him that way, but he decided he like that.  
"Well, I didn't saw her since she said she was going to take a bath for breakfast and not came back."  
"Well, I saw her when I was going to Sugar Rush and she hadn't leave the game."  
"She should be somewhere around. We will find her."  
"I hope she aren't in any dangerous game again." Vanellope said. "Good lucky to you two." And with that she walked away.

After a quicky search in the neighborhoods they found Tamora coming back home, the first thing she noticed was the lack of the girl, but different from the two, when she knew the girl was missing, she knew exactly where to search.  
"The way she was acting this morning, she should be in her room."  
"I doubt it. She's a lot impacient and with the room already destructed she hevn't so much what to do at there." James replied, but followed the adults.  
And there was the surprise, Clarion was sleeping on the bed, a book in her hands, but the real surprise was the room was totally fixed that they couldn't say that had been desstructed once.

"Well, seems Clarion wasn't so bad as I thought." Ames muttered.  
"You was right Jay, she just need a time." Felix smiled at him.  
"Now lets get outta here before she wake." Tamora commanded, but like she had heard them, Clarion sat up a little sleepy but with a sweet smile.  
"Good night to you all. Good day of work?"

"You seems had been a lot busy today." Tamora comented looking around.  
To her surprise, the girl didn't got ngry by the change of subject and keept a smile.  
"I was really a lot busy."  
"You fixed the room?!" James asked impressed.  
"Well, when you live alone, has an explosive temper, get bored easy and has a destructive reaction to intense feelings, you have to be so good in fix things as you're in destruct them." Clarion explained a little nervous.

Talk about a life she was trying to forget was hard to her. But she finally knew all she wanted was a new begin.  
"Well, as an expert on the subject, I have to say you did a good job here." Felix commented, trying to cheer her up.  
"Thank you." Clarion smiled back.  
She felt so good with them around, she had just take a long time to admite that. Taht was everything she never had before, everything she needed, everything she wanted. Would be hard to adpt herself, but where would be the fun if it wasn't a little hard?


	5. You're Never Alone

Two days late, Clarion was ready to began her new life. She was still living at her 'workshop', but just because she accused not having space for her at the apartament. Today was her first day back at Sugar Rush and she was ready to win the rooster.  
She looked at her image in the mirror and smiled. A little sugary but cool.  
So she heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" She asked.  
James opened the door.  
"Hey sis, ready to go?"  
"Yeah, I am."  
"You seems a lot animated today."  
"Well, I'm feeling good. Let's go!"

Leaving the workshop the twins found Vanellope waiting for them.  
"Hey you two, what took you so long? Everyone is in Sugar Rush by now." She protested agitated.  
"Sorry Vannie, I'm still not used to do it." Clarion said, not in a really apologizing tone, but at least she was trying.  
"Well, so better you quicky be used because it will be just the beginning if you want to live in there. C'mon, let's go!" She called, already running to Fix-It Felix Jr.'s train station.  
Clarion ran to join her but James just rolled his eyes and walked afther the girls.

Minutes later the race was hardly going on. The racers were by Cake Road by now, Clarion, or Pammy, like she was called in her Sugar Rush form, was competing for the first place with Taffyta, Vanellope, Rancis and Candlehead just behind, avoiding the fight between the two girls. It seemed Clarion was going to get fist place when Taffyta threw her kart against Clarion's, making the redhead lose control and before she could do something to recover she saw herself falling from the bord of the road.

* * *

The adults saw everything from th start line, but without worry they waited for the girl be back like the other racers, but after some minutes without sign of the girl they really become worried. As the race finished they went to the place where the accident just happened to search for her but there haven't any sign of her also.

* * *

Clarion felt the crash, so everything turned black and empty around her for some seconds before get back to normal. She supposed that sensation was her dying and regenerating just after and decided she didn't like that.  
She groaned and jumped out of her kart. She looked at the vehicle, totaly destroied and found hard keep calm. Why that things had to happen to her?

She silently groaned and begen to push her kart towards the exit of Sugar Rush.  
She finally manged to put her kart back on her workshop's yard. She searched for her brother's tools and began to work.  
But hours later she hadn't made any progress.  
"Stupid piece of junk." She groaned, thowing a random tool at distance. It hit a vase full of a strange liquid that cause a small explosion. Clarion let out an angry sceam and sat down frustrated.  
She had done so much things, things that aren't for children, complicated, considerated impossible, but she couldn't fix a candy kart, when every Sugar Rush kid could do that.

That momment all her friends appeared. Mostly let out a reliefed sigh when saw the girl. She was alive and safe.  
"You passed the whole afternoon hiden here?" Vanellope asked.  
"If you're suggesting I was running and hiding from all you you're completely wrong. I wasn't hiding from anyone." Her tone had a dangerous tone.  
"We thought you was death or worst." James commented.  
"And it happened." She said, to general surprise. "But somehow I just regenerated." She walked to the other side of the kart to avoid her friends and family's look.

"But how it's even possible?" Felix asked. "No game character can regenerate outside their own games. And besides you work there, your code wasn't part of Sugar Rush."  
"I don't know!" She protested, voice a little altered.  
"It wasn't the first time." Tamora commented, remembering Clarion's first time in Hero's Duty.  
"The first complete regeneration." Clarion said. "Last time was just some bruises and scratches. But when Kitty attacked me..."  
"I have a theory." James raised his hand like in school. Everyone, except Clarion looked at him.  
The boy took his medallion between his hands and touched it twice, making a code screen open.

"Wow!" He exclaimed, touching the stone again and making it disappear. "Somehow this stones works as our code boxes. And I think... Since we're actually born, not programed, our codes were never really part of a game, and since it wasn't, it can be recognized by any game, while it's connected to us." He explained.  
Clarion looked surprised to the stone in her hands, so it was why Kitty could hort her through that. All her life, all she was, was hidden there.

"Clar!" She heard a soft voice calling her. "Are you okay?"  
It was Felix again, the girl stood up and walked a little more away.  
"Yeah, why I shouldn't? Just because I couldn't fix it? Better to me. How many time I take on this I will be away from that stupid game."  
"So it's all because of the kart?" Tamora asked.  
"I don't said it. But Taffyta will pay back for being so... Well, her. She's messing with the wrong girl."  
"First, Vanellope is the game's ruller, so she's who have to take care of the problem with Taffyta, so, if something happens to her and one of us find out you're responsible for it, will be you who will be in big troubles, believe me."

"Clar, you promissed you was going to try to begin again." Felix continued. "Don't let this little things get better of you. How about the kart, no one can do everything alone, it's why we need one another. If we survived to be here, it's because we were ever together, ever one ready to help the other. Early or late you will need to admite you also needs help sometimes, and you just need to ask, I bet someone will always be glad in help you. If you just had told me or even Vanellope about this, I bet you would had time to do anything you wanted to the rest of the night, instead you passed almost all time here just to be frustrated."

"This thing of people caring about me is all new. Where I lived 'till some days ago, I learned ever when I need something to be done I had to do it for myself. Would avoid all this problem if you had just explained the new rules to me early." She replied back.  
"And you would hear?" Vanellope asked.  
It made Clarion think for a moment.  
"Probably no. Sorry. But I think it's the way we learn, right? With our failures?"  
"Yeah dear." Felix hugged her and to his surprise she returned the hug. "We all have a lot to learn, but we can do it together."  
"Yeah, I bet we can." The girl smiled.


End file.
